A Ghoulish Visit
by Storywriter8897
Summary: Hi all! This is a cross over featuring the Grimwood Ghouls from 'Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School' and the 4 main VKs from Descendants. In this, the VKs visit Mal's cousin, Lauren Black, my OC. This is just a short, fluff filled story about the VKs and their relationship as friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

* * *

Lauren was flicking through her spell book when a letter fell into her lap. Curious, she opened it and read

 _'Dear Lauren, your cousin Mal is coming to Miss Grimwood's Finishing Academy for Ghouls for a week to visit you. Her friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos are coming with her. They will be arriving tomorrow. I know this is short term but Maleficent thought it would be good for Mal to spend some time with you. Love you, father.'_

Lauren squealed with delight. She loved her cousin Mal and her aunt Maleficent, her father's sister. That's when Lauren noticed the P.S. at the bottom of the letter. Reading it, she saw it read

 _'Mal and Evie may or may not be sharing a room with you because I've already talked to Miss Grimwood and she's not sure there are enough rooms for them all. If it's any comfort to you, Jay and Carlos will be sharing a room beside yours. Don't forget to do your school work and be on your best behavior.'_

"Psh." Lauren laughed to herself. "My best behavior, eh? My best behavior with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, children of four of the biggest villains in the world. Oh yes father I promise to be a perfect, little angel." Lauren muttered to herself, putting the letter in a drawer on her nightstand. Looking around her room, Lauren picked up all of her valuable items and placed them on her bed. Flipping through the spell book, she looked for the alarm charm. She knew Jay had promised to never steal from any of his friends, Lauren included, but she couldn't risk it. Upon finding the spell, Lauren pointed at the pile and chanted "If touched by any but my hand, may a siren sound throughout the land." It was a bit cheesy but it was the best she could find. Once that was said and done, Lauren put all her valuables back up and strayed upon the remnants of her Halloween candy. Peering inside the bag, Lauren saw it was still over half full. She dragged it over to the foot of her bed so she wouldn't forget it when her cousin came so she could give the four of them the candy.

Wiping her hands together, the only thing Lauren could think of that was left to do was warn the Cadets. She slipped her phone in the back of her pocket, the spell book in the other pocket, and walked out of her bedroom door. She glided down the stairs of the school, walked across the grounds, hopped the boundary wall that separated the two schools, and proceeded to walk towards the military school. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very surprised Colonel.

"What are you doing here, young lady?"

Lauren sighed before saying "I was wondering if it would be alright if I talked to Tug for a moment? I promise it won't last long."

The Colonel thought about it for an agonizingly long moment before saying "Yes, all right, but make it quick, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Lauren replied smartly. She leaned against the door frame and rolled her eyes and smirked at Calloway's back.

He came back a minute later with Tug, who was having a hard time suppressing his smile in the Colonel's presence. "Make it quick, Roper." Calloway said before departing.

Lauren pushed off the door frame and said "Walk with me." Tug eagerly followed as she turned away from the school. She lead him over to the wall that had been built between their schools and sat down on the top of it, Tug following her example.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked her, fingering a strand of Lauren's hair.

"Well, tomorrow, my cousin and three of her friends are coming to visit for a week, maybe longer, at my school." Lauren began, not sure how exactly to prepare him for the children of some of the worst villains throughout the world.

"I bet you'll still be more beautiful than she is." Tug reassured her.

Lauren snorted, she couldn't help it. "I'm not worried about you becoming smitten for my cousin! I'm worried about... well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"You can tell me anything." Tug reassured her.

Lauren looked him in the eyes then and said "My cousin and her friends are a bit… different, compared to me and you, that is. They like being rude, obnoxious, and mean. I love them like family, but they take a lot of pride in stealing candy from babies, I know, I've witnessed it. So, what I'm saying is... just try and keep a low profile at your school for the next week or so. The last thing they need to stumble across is a military school. The things they'd do to you guys, ugh. I'll try to reign her in, I promise, but I still thought you ought to know. But hey! I might be making a big deal out of nothing, so you might not even need to be worried."

Lauren tried to put an optimistic twist on it, but Tug was still worried. The way Lauren talked about the four of them made him a bit anxious. Well, a bit more than anxious if he was being completely honest with himself. 'I mean, who actually enjoys stealing candy from babies?' Tug thought to himself.

Lauren smiled grimly. She could practically read his thoughts, witnessing the internal conflict going on in his brain. Tug had been at military school for over six months and his brain was programmed to have a strategy for any event, no matter the severity of it. Lauren looked at him for a second before leaning in and kissing him squarely on the lips. Tug's brain instantly snapped off and his primal instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his to deepen the kiss which Lauren allowed him to do. She knotted her fingers in his scraggly hair and molded their faces together. Finally, the two needed air so they pulled apart but left their arms around each other. "One more kiss before you go?" Lauren asked.

Tug smiled brilliantly and said "You read my mind." and they leaned in for another one. This one was shorter and sweeter, and when they broke apart, Lauren hugged him, let go, and slid off the wall before walking back towards the school. Tug watched her go, admiring the sway of her hips, before jumping down the wall himself and going back to school himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Delightful Reunion**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Lauren was busying herself in her spell book in order to pass the time, and sitting in the loft by the window, awaiting the arrival of her cousin and friends. She had dressed for the occasion, in black combat boots, ripped blue jeans, a white tank top, and a skin hugging leather jacket. For an extra touch, she put on a pair of finger-less black gloves. She looked up and out the window, when she suddenly saw a plume of brilliant green smoke zigzagging across the dark, overcast sky and land on the ground. Peering out the window, Lauren saw Maleficent appear with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Grinning, she stuffed her phone and spell book in her pockets and teleported to the stairwell just as they walked through the door with a bang. She slid down the banister and right before she reached the bottom, she teleported, and reappeared when she was right in front of her aunt, cousin, and friends. Maleficent lead them inside and waved her staff about. When she saw Lauren, she smiled, and held out her arms. Lauren ran up to her and hugged her before the two pulled apart and clasped hands.

"How is my favorite niece?" she asked affectionately.

Smirking, Lauren said "Favorite? I'm your only niece, aunt Maleficent."

She laughed, then, and said "Auntie Maleficent was just teasing, darling, learn to laugh once and awhile or else you'll turn into your father, a real barrel of laughs, him." Lauren made a noise in the back of her throat and looked at her skeptically. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my brother very much, and he is very powerful, King of the Monsters, and you his little princess."

"Not to mention the niece of the Mistress of Evil."

"You flatter me!" Maleficent replied, beaming, when Miss Grimwood appeared.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "You four must be the new temporary students!"

Maleficent let go of Lauren's hands, walked around her, and stood a mere six inches away from Miss Grimwood, sizing her up. "And just who are you?" Maleficent asked.

"Miss Grimwood, the headmistress, here." "And what are your powers?"

"I'm a witch." Miss Grimwood replied, a little confused by the sudden interrogation.

Lauren walked over to Maleficent, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said "Now, now, we must mind our manners."

Maleficent peeled away from Miss Grimwood and stared Lauren down, her eyes flashing a brilliant green, Lauren stared back, her eyes flashing back and forth from gold to black. After a beat, the two's eyes flashed back to normal and they laughed.

"'Mind our manners', oh, you're killin' me, kid!" Maleficent cackled as Lauren chuckled along beside her.

"I know! As if you have any!" The two continued to laugh for a bit before it died down and Lauren turned back to the kids behind her. Her and Mal made eye contact before running at each other. They hugged each other tight as Lauren said "Mal! Man, I've missed hanging out with you!"

"I know, Lauren! It's been forever! The last time I saw you was when your father took you to that school."

"Mothers dying wish. Why? I dunno." They broke the embrace and Lauren moved onto her three friends. "Evie!"

"Lauren!"

The two squealed each others names literally at the same time before colliding into each other and hugging one another.

"You look amazing!" Lauren said, looking over her outfit before fingering a lock of her hair and saying "Oh my gosh, you're hair is totes fabulous!"

"Not as amazing as you look! And I bet it barely took you fifteen minutes before you were dressed, with your makeup and hair done perfectly!"

"Girl, don't even get me started." Lauren replied to that string of compliments before they hugged each other again.

"Oh, it's just so good to see you again." Evie told her.

"I know! It really has been too long since I've seen any of you! What's it been? Five years?" Lauren let go of Evie then and walked over to Jay and Carlos, hugging each of them. She looked Jay up and down with a smirk plastered on her face and she said "Man, Jay, you've grown up. I remember being taller than you."

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and said "Lauren, you look as amazing as ever!"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed jokingly, pulling his arms off her before saying "I can still take you on, dude. Let's just say, over the past few years, I've learned a thing or two that you would be surprised to see."

"Yeah, so have I." Jay said and in reply, Lauren playfully shoved him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch." Jay said in mock pain.

Lauren rolled her eyes before hugging Carlos. When she didn't comment on his height, he asked her "So, notice anything different?"

"Yeah! I think Miss Grimwood has the same fur coat as you!" and she ruffled his hair as Jay guffawed loudly. Carlos muttered incoherently as Lauren laughed at him before saying "You've gotten hot, Carlos, I have to admit. I bet Winnie will want to sink her claws into you!" Then

she turned to Jay and asked him "Is he still afraid of dogs?"

"Terrified." Jay replied.

"I am not!" Carlos interjected furiously.

Lauren laughed again before saying "If that'll be all, I'd like to introduce them to the girls and get them settled in their rooms." Then she had a sudden thought. "Where are there rooms, exactly."

"Well, we only had one extra room so Jay and Carlos will have to share that one and as for Evie and Mal, they'll have to stay with you, Lauren." Miss Grimwood supplied.

Lauren shrugged before saying "Well, goodbye, aunt Maleficent. Have a rotten day."

"So kind of you to say, Lauren." and she disappeared in a plume of green smoke.

"Okay, guys, let's go." She lead them up the stairs and lead Jay and Carlos to their rooms first. She pushed open the door to reveal to twin beds and twice the furniture had been added in the last ten or so minutes. "Go ahead and throw your stuff in there and then come in my room. It's right there." Lauren informed them, pointing. "Straight to my room." she said, eyeing them each before leaving them to their own devices. Then she pushed open the doors to her own room and let Evie and Mal enter. Lauren entered behind them and her eyes popped. Two more beds had been added, as well as another dresser, though this one was almost twice the size of hers. "Make yourselves at home." Lauren said, glancing gratefully at the newly added vanity because she knew for a fact Evie would need her own. The girls placed their luggage by their beds before sitting on their beds and kicking back. Lauren walked over to their beds and leaned against Mal's only to have her grab her by the jacket and yank her down on the bed. "Ah!" Lauren called as she hit the mattress.

Mal wrapped an arm loosely around Lauren's shoulders and asked her "So, cousin, what's it like here? What are the other... students like?"

"Well, apart from me, there are five other students, all girls. They are Sibella, Tanis, Phantasma, Elsa, and Winnie." Lauren informed her.

Mal snorted and asked "Those names sound a bit pretentious, don't you think?"

Lauren gave her a look before saying "Oh, yes, definitely pretentious, especially when compared to the name Mal Bertha."

"My mother did what she did best during my christening, being completely and utterly evil. I mean, Evie and Lauren are cute names! But Mal... and never say my middle name out loud again."

Lauren and Evie laughed at her expense as Jay and Carlos entered the room. Carlos sat by Evie and Jay leaned against Mal's bed, right by Lauren.

"So, this is like a boarding school for girls, right? When can I meet them?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Well, yes, but there's only five other girls apart from me so you'll be rather limited. Besides, you can meet them after I give you four a gift."

"You got us something?" Carlos asked, perking up.

"Oh, is it makeup?" Evie asked.

"Better." Lauren said, before snapping her fingers. The candy filled bag that had been by her bed flew through the air and into her lap. She handed it to Mal and said "It's a little something for all of you. I doubt you get much, or any for that matter, on the island, so here."

Mal reached in and pulled out a Hershey bar. "What is this stuff?"

"What we people who toe the line call 'candy' a delicious concoction that- just unwrap it and shove it in your mouth." Lauren replied impatiently.

Mal peeled the wrapper and took a bite of the chocolate bar. Her eyes lit up as she chewed and said "Oh my gosh!" before inhaling the rest of it in one bite.

Jay and Carlos exchanged a look before lunging for the bag but Lauren muttered a phrase they couldn't hear and they both froze in the position they had been in when she said the spell. Lauren waggled a finger at them before saying "You guys are sharing this between

the four of you." and she dumped a quarter of the contents in Mal's lap and a quarter in Evie's before she unfroze the two boys and tossed them the bag. They dove in and pulled out handfuls worth of chocolates and fruity candies. Lauren sighed when they started eating the candy without taking the wrappers off first. "You're supposed to take the wrapper off before you eat any of the candy." Lauren tried to explain to them but it was to no avail. They just kept on eating it all.

Lauren sighed before looking away from the train wreck of Jay and Carlos, and focusing instead on Mal and Evie who were acting like actual human beings. The girls chatted about different things. Lauren wanted to know about their life on the Isle of the Lost but after a bit it sounded so awful that she quit asking questions and instead told them about her life and what going to school was like and describing her friends. What the girls seemed really interested was food. Mentally cringing at the idea of them eating anything Miss Grimwood cooked up, Lauren said "Miss Grimwood is old and forgetful and makes food you four wouldn't be interested so I suppose that for the week I'll just have to treat you to pizza and hamburgers and hotdogs and other foods in which you have no idea what it is I'm talking about."

At the word 'hotdogs' Carlos jumped up and said "I don't to eat dogs!"

"Carlos, chill out. 'Hot dogs' are an American dish and have absolutely nothing to do with dogs. They're made of... well, whatever it is, it's not dog. I'm guessing pork so yeah. Hot dogs are

made of pig, not dogs. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." he replied, eating another piece of chocolate.

"Icy chill." Lauren mumbled affectionately before going back to the girls. "And of course I'll have to take you to a couple of fancier restaurants. Plenty of people for Jay to pilfer from, no dogs allowed so that'll be good for Carlos, lots of fashionably correct people for Evie to

associate with, and lots of innocent people for Mal to make suffer. Not to mention the food is a twelve on the heavenly tasting scale." She had said the right thing to make everyone perk up in interest but after a bit, Jay and Carlos went back to snacking. How they weren't done yet, Lauren could not even begin to fathom.

Mal got her attention by asking "So you learn any fancy new tricks since I last saw you?"

In response, Lauren pulled her spellbook and showed Mal and Evie. "Is that...?"

"It is. My father's spell book. He gave it to me."

"Have you done any of the spells inside it yet?" Mal asked her.

"Watch this." and without further ado, Lauren said "Beware, forswear, replace Mal's old with new hair." and pointed at Mal whose hair grew in length and lightened until it was blonde. "Would you look at this, we could be twins!" Lauren said as Mal picked up a mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Em, it no longer looks like you have a mop on your head!" Evie told her with a laugh.

Mal glared at her before looking at Lauren and said "Haha, very funny. Now change it back." Lauren pouted but obeyed. "Beware, forswear, undo Mal's hair." Mal's hair receded back into her skull a bit and darkened until it was purple and looked its old self again.

Mal checked the mirror and sighed. "Much better."

"Please." Evie said, pulling a small and intricately decorated mirror out of her purse. "Mirror, mirror, on, er, in my hand, is Mal's hair the fairest in the land?"

The mirror showed a picture of Lauren with the caption 'No, her's is.'

Evie handed Mal the mirror who rolled her eyes and tossed the mirror back at her as Lauren shrugged and then said "You can't argue with perfection."

"Too right you are." Evie said in agreement, fist bumping Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Testing the Waters**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

"You know." Lauren began slowly, testing the waters. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet the other girls that go to school here? They are all really... unique." Lauren finished lamely.

"Sure, we'd better get acquainted with the hot chicks, er, girls, that go here." Jay said.

Lauren rolled her eyes, but sniggered to herself. He'd be disappointed unless he had a strange sense of what the word 'hot' meant. That, and Lauren was the oldest ghoul at the school, and the youngest of the group of friends she was with at the moment, with the exception of being a year older than Carlos. "C'mon. And hands to yourself." Lauren told Jay, threateningly.

Jay laughed and said "I make no promises that I'll intend to break."

"You will if you don't want all of your hair to fall out." Lauren snapped.

"You wouldn't." Jay replied, clutching his hair.

"Try me." Lauren told him, flicking her fingers a bit.

Jay smirked and said "Okay, mom, I promise to be on my best behavior."

Lauren thought about that for a moment before saying "Then there won't be much of an improvement. Now c'mon. You'll love them." Lauren lead them down a corridor when a large, purple bat hit her smack dab in the face.

The bat flew backwards a bit and transformed into Sibella. "Hey, we heard there were some new students and I came to fetch you. The other ghouls are down stairs in the foyer."

"Thanks, Sibella." Lauren said before turning around to her friends and said "Guys, this is Sibella. She's Count Dracula's daughter."

They waved a bit before Sibella smiled, flashing her fangs, and said "Fangtastic to meet you all." Then she began to walk, the five of them following.

"Lauren," Carlos whispered to her. "You didn't tell me this school was a school for monsters!"

"Girl monsters, Carlos, don't you know what the word 'ghoul' means? And I'm the daughter of a monster or have you forgotten?"

"But you look human!" he interjected.

"It doesn't matter. They won't hurt you." Lauren told him.

"But-"

"Carlos, don't make me embarrass you when we get downstairs. They won't hurt you, I promise."

"Well, okay then."

"That's the spirit." Lauren replied, ruffling his hair affectionately as they went down the stairs. "Hey, ghouls!" Lauren greeted, getting the four remaining ghouls to look up. "These are the new students, my cousin, Mal, and her, our, three friends."

"Hi, I'm Phantasma, the Phantom's daughter." Phantasma said, her torso sticking out of the ceiling.

"I'm Tanis, daughter of the Mummy." Tanis added, smiling up at them.

Elsa looked over at them all and good naturedly said "And I'm Elsa, Frankenstein's daughter."

"Awhoooooo! I'm Winnie, the werewolf's daughter." Winnie added with a howl that startled the villain kids.

Lauren cleared her throat and said "My cousin and her friends are all the kids of famous, evil villains. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Mal took a step forward and said "I'm Mal, Maleficent's daughter."

Evie clapped her hands together excitedly and said "Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter."

Jay swaggered forward, flashed a smile, and said "Hi. The name's Jay, son of Jafar, but you can call me your boyfriend."

He winked at Sibella and a second later, Lauren lifted him up in the air and said "What did we discuss upstairs?"

"Hey, I kept my hands to myself. You never said I couldn't ask them out." and he crossed his arms victoriously. Lauren snapped her fingers and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Carlos stepped over Jay and nervously introduced himself. "I'm Carlos, Cruella de Vil's son."

Lauren sighed, mentally and physically. That introduction could have gone slightly, scratch that, much, better. Instead she clapped her hands together and said "Great! Now we all know each other and who their parent is. Fabulous." Looking at the nine of them, she tapped her index finger against her chin and asked "So what do you guys want to do now?"

There was a collective silence for a bit before Winnie suggested "Could you teach us how to play soccer?"

Lauren frowned, thinking how close the field would bring them to Calloway, but then, maybe her cousin and friends would behave, after all, they were acting better than she had remembered. "Why not? Give me a second." Lauren walked upstairs and grabbed her duffle bag and a soccer ball. Then she went to the ballet room and stared at the two goals. Frowning, she wondered how she was supposed to get all this down stairs when she got an idea. Setting the bag down, Lauren flipped through her spellbook and smiled. "Aha!" She read the spell in her mind before clearing her throat and reading aloud "Carrying all this would be tough so make this bag hold more stuff." Once the spell was done, Lauren put her book in her pocket and unzipped the bag. She picked up a soccer goal and once she got it past the lip of the bag, it fell into it with ease. Smiling victoriously, Lauren shoved the other goal in the bag before zipping it back up and looping it on her shoulder with a grunt. She teleported herself back down to the group and said "C'mon, let's go outside." As the walked, Lauren looked over at Mal and asked her in a whisper "So why does sweet, dear old auntie Maleficent want you four here? And just how did you get off the island anyway?"

"Cute story. Last year, Prince, well King, Ben, decreed that four children from the island be given a chance for a free life. We were that chosen four. And to the reason we're here, mother thought we could bond with you girls and get you to join her cause of destroying Aurodan."

Lauren cut in and said "Mal, the girls and I are good, and so are their parents, mine included."

"I know, I know. What she doesn't seem to realize is that we're good, too."

Lauren's eyes lit up with joyful glee and she happily exclaimed "Really? That's great!" Then she thought for a moment and said "Oh, man, I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier, with all the mentioning of torturing, pilfering, and the like!"

Mal waved her hands dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"No, really, I'm sorry. I know it must be a pretty major change, huh? One day you wake up with a hankering for world domination, then the next thing you know, you're saving the world, or am I wrong?" Lauren asked, wrapping her arms around Mal's bicep.

Mal snorted and said "I guess it was pretty stereotypical because you nailed it on the head, but yeah, that's pretty much how it happened."

"You and Evie will have to tell me the whole story later tonight. Maybe at dinner. I think tonight I'll take you guys out to a hamburger and hotdog joint."

"Sounds good, cousin." Mal said, wrapping her arm around Lauren's.

Lauren smiled and squeezed Mal's arm in reply. After a bit, they arrived at a large, deserted field and Lauren placed the soccer goals on either end.

"How did you get all of that to fit in your bag?" Carlos asked her incredulously.

Lauren held up the book and said "Spellbook, Carlos, or did you forget about one of the most powerful magical artifacts in the world belonging to me already?"

She slid the book in her pocket as Carlos nodded and said "Right, right."

Lauren just laughed and lightly tossed the ball in the air. "The object of soccer is to kick the ball into the goal and score a point. Each team will have four players, and one goalie. A goalie is a person who blocks the ball from entering the goal. So let's team up." Looking at the nine people before her, Lauren clapped her hands together and said "Ghouls vs. Villains, er, ex villains, and I'll be on that team to make it an even five each."

Jay cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Won't our age, physique, and my boyish good looks give us an unfair advantage?"

Lauren thought about that for a moment before she said "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if everyone were allowed to use their powers. That'd make it more fun. And now that we have our teams, we should assign goalies." When the ghouls just looked at her, Lauren looked them over and said "Elsa or maybe Sibella, either one of you would make a good goalie. Decide amongst yourselves." Then Lauren grouped up with Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay and said "Carlos, I think you may be our best choice for goalie." When she said that, Jay laughed at her and so Lauren snapped "Jay, if you're not goalie, then you'd be in the heart of the game. Carlos is smaller and more lithe, and he's better at offense then defense than you are so he's goalie, that is if you want to." Lauren finished, looking at him. He nodded and went to stand by the goalie.

Looking around, Lauren saw the ghouls had appointed Elsa goalie. "Let the game begin." Lauren said, facing in front of Sibella and throwing the ball in the air. Where Sibella had been standing, a bat was now flying, and hit the ball way over Lauren's head with a sharp tap by her wing. Lauren stared open mouthed before looking at the bat and saying "Well played, Sibella." and then Lauren was gone. The ball flew over to Tanis who was about to kick the ball when suddenly Lauren was in front of her. Before Tanis could even blink, Lauren kicked the ball out from under her feet and ran away, the ball with her. Phantasma cornered her so Lauren kicked the ball up in the air five inches, balanced it on her foot, kicked it up again before spinning around and kicking it over to Mal who was feet away from her. Mal stopped the ball with her foot after slowing it with magic, and Lauren ran past Phantasma and over by the goal. Once she was had a clear shot, Mal kicked the ball over to Lauren who kicked it in the goal, Elsa missing it by a foot.

Elsa picked up the ball and asked Lauren "What do I with the ball?"

"You kick it as hard as possible towards the other end of the field so your teammates have

a better chance of making a goal. Got it?" Lauren asked, casually clasping Mal's hand.

"Yeah, thanks, Lauren." Elsa said kicking the ball.

Lauren saw it make a path through the air and teleported herself and Mal towards the end of the field to intercept the ghouls before they got the ball. Once back on the ground, Lauren let go of Mal's hand and they stood back to back, looking around, when they saw Jay barreling through the goals, kicking the ball. Winnie ran through his legs and kicked the ball up to Sibella who was a bat again. As Sibella made to hit it, Evie kicked the ball and worked it towards her own goal. Lauren clasped Mal's hand yet again and said "Come on," before teleporting down towards the far end. Elsa sunk into a crouch and extended her arms. But Lauren knew she made slow movements and her legs were spread very wide apart. Lauren ran to where she knew she could score and whistled at Evie who looked up, smiled, nodded, and sent the ball over to Lauren who sent the ball flying in between Elsa's legs and into the back of the net yet again. Lauren kicked the ground a bit in her combat boots before saying aloud "Combat boots in a soccer game. Who knew?" before jumping back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Remembering the Good Ol' Days**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Lauren popped back into her room with bags of hamburgers and hot dogs, fries, ketchup, and honey mustard, and a tray of milkshakes. She set down a shake with a straw in the lid in front of Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay before reaching into the bag and handing them each a hamburger and a hot dog. Then she grabbed her own milkshake and burger before saying "The round ones are hamburgers, the long ones are hot dogs, and the drink is called a milkshake. It's cold, and a little thick, but its chocolate flavored and so you four should like it since you like chocolate." She watched them each unwrap the hamburger and hotdog, all the while eyeing the packaged condiments curiously, Lauren showing them how to tear them open and squeeze them on. Lauren made them all take a bite at the same time so she could see each reaction at the same time. She wasn't disappointed. Mal and Evie made contented noises in the backs of their throats while Jay and Carlos's eyes lit up and they began to stuff the burger in their mouth's. After they had been eating for awhile and Lauren knew they liked it, she broke the silence by asking "So, Mal was telling me earlier a bit about how you guys got off the Isle of the Lost, but I still haven't heard all of it. Why don't you tell me the entire story, starting from the beginning?"

Mal cleared her throat and said "Well, one day our parents told us that we had been chosen by King Ben to be taken off the island and brought to the magical realm of Auradon. And of course, being some of the more evil villains, they had a plan for us to release them. Once off the island, we were supposed to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand and use it to set the villains free so that they could wreak havoc. Well, needless to say, on our first night, we attempted to steal it but Jay caused an alarm to go off so we had to leave before we could get it. We didn't go back to steal it because it was too risky. But the next day, Evie heard that the wand would be used at Prince Ben's coronation which was in just a couple days. So we asked Ben if we could be next to the Fairy Godmother that day but he said only him, his parents, and his girlfriend were allowed near her. Because Ben already had a girlfriend, I made a love spell for him."

"Was it the cookie one?" Lauren asked, interrupting, tapping her own spell book.

"Yeah, it's got the best reviews. Anyway, I gave him the cookie and he fell in love with me. But then I started falling in love with him. And day by day, we all found reasons why we didn't want our parents to take over. I had Ben, Evie had Doug, Carlos loved a little dog named Dude, and Jay loved playing tourney and eating victory pizza. So when it came time for the coronation, I gave Ben an antilove spell but he knew what it was and that I had given him a love spell in the first place, so I asked him if he was faking it and he replied saying he hadn't. At that point, I was scared, but knew I didn't want to feel bad. Eventually I got my hand on the wand but didn't free the villains yet somehow my mother still managed to show up. We battled and I turned her into a salamander and the kingdom was set back to normal."

"So how'd you end up here?" Lauren inquired.

"Well, I told you why mother sent us here, but the 'official' reason according to Auradon is to establish peace with the monsters. And they immediately gave us the job when I told them you were my cousin and who your father was, status wise, in the monster realm. Ben and his parents couldn't believe it, they were ecstatic. My mother would have been the quickest form of transportation, so the Fairy Godmother put a powerful binding spell on her before sending us off. If she didn't go straight there and back, well, let's just say it would take a lot more than a little wave of a wand and 'Bibiti Bobiti Boo' to make her look good again." Mal explained, ending with a snort of delight.

Lauren snorted a bit before saying "So what do they want from me and the other ghouls? Our promise to never be evil? Well, that's already been accomplished. Our parents haven't harmed another human being for centuries."

Mal smirked and asked "And the boogeyman?"

Lauren smiled back as she replied "Well, that's a little different. My father's nightmares remind a person of an event that they would rather avoid so when they wake up, they avoid it and are the better for it. He reminds the human race of the things their minds attempted to suppress and forget about, meaning he's a better good guy than most."

"And when a nightmare terrified a six year old?" Mal asked curiously, enjoying making Lauren struggle.

However, her reply wasn't much of a struggle. "Reminds them they need to use the bathroom. Look, I'm not asking you to explain the mind behind the madness of your mother so don't ask me to explain my father. What I'm asking you to explain is what do your rulers want with me and my friends?"

"They don't want your fealty if that's what you're thinking. What they want is an alliance. If there was ever a time of trouble or war, we wouldn't want any of the villains getting a handout from anyone, including monsters, so if ever such a time arose, the royals of Auradon were hoping you'd agree to be on our side."

When she was sure Mal was finished, Lauren reached over and took Mal's hands in her own. She looked her cousin in the eye and said "We are family. We may have had our fall outs from time to time but if someone ever did anything to hurt you, they would be answering to me very shortly. You're my sister, Mal, and I love you. If there was ever a time of trouble or war, you wouldn't have a hard time figuring out which side I'll be on." The two hugged for awhile before they pulled back and Lauren giggled. "Honestly you wasted your time coming here, thinking I may have said no. Don't you remember all the things the five of us did when we were younger? All the times we got in trouble at the Isle because you couldn't visit me?"

Mal laughed along with her and said "Or the time you got in so much trouble for trying to sneak the four of us out by putting us in a giant pumpkin and telling the guards that the Fairy Godmother had run out of them?" The two girls cracked up then, and fell on top of each other in a fit of giggles.

Wiping away a tear of joy, Lauren regained her breath for a moment long enough to say nostalgically "Those were the days. We were the spitting image of evil. Stealing candy from babies and running off to show our parents."

"And they were so proud." Lauren and Mal both said together before laughing again.

By this time, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had also finished off their food and the floor was covered with wrappers, napkins, and cardboard trays. Slowly the laughter died down and Mal looked away. "But now she'll never be proud of me."

Lauren wrapped her arms soothingly around Mal's shoulders and she rested her head on Mal's shoulder. "But it doesn't matter. She's evil and somethings will never change."

Mal straightened up and Lauren let her arms fall. After a bit, the somber mood passed and the group went back to happily talking to one another. Evie extended her hands, grabbed Lauren's, and pulled her over to where she was sitting. Once they were sitting together, the two girls began talking fashion and comparing each other's outfits, hair, makeup, accessories, and shoes. The crew had ditched most of their original clothing because it represented their parents and what they stood for and what they stood for was frowned upon by anyone who was actually good. Evie was no longer sporting an apple necklace or anything with a golden crown on it, but was still wearing her signature blue. Lauren was dressed edgier than normal for the occasion of their visit but it didn't seem necessary now that they were around her because each person's sense of style seemed different than before, less harsh, less in your face. Lauren couldn't do anything about her outfit for today but tomorrow she would dress in what she would wear on a normal day; something cute and would totally be Evie approved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

* * *

That night, Lauren stayed up again, as she waited for Onyx. When the nightmare appeared, Lauren handed him a new list of names to be added on the Master List, bringing the total up to fifteen. "Take this list to father and don't let him do anything else until he's added these four names to the list. I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet but here. Now go, make this list your top priority." And with that, she whisked Onyx back out her window and into the encompassing darkness of the night. She turned around and leaned back on the window sill and looked over at Mal and Evie who were both sleeping peacefully. Smiling slightly to herself, Lauren crawled back into bed, threw the covers over her head, and next to instantly fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lauren was the first to wake up, at her usual time of six o'clock. She stepped out of her pajamas and into her undergarments before walking over to her dresser and opening up drawer after drawer until she found a suitable outfit to wear. It was a sleeveless, button down denim shirt and a flowery skirt. Pulling on the shirt and pulling up the skirt, she tied the ends of the shirt before digging through the bottom drawer for a pair of shoes. "Aha!" she murmured as she triumphantly pulling out a pair of brown sandals. Lauren strapped them on before running a hand through her hair and turning immediately over to her vanity. She brushed her hair over to the side and began french braiding a small piece that framed her face. She then took out two bobby pins and held the braid in place. It was simple, very doable, and barely took two minutes. Then she eyed her makeup. Normally, she went with her natural look, but today she wanted to touch up on the natural a bit. She opened up her blush, rubbed some on a brush, and gently applied it, going in upward strokes. She also applied blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, lip liner, and lipstick. Admiring her appearance, Lauren didn't seem to realize she had an audience. Evie walked up to her, still in her pajamas, the shorts and 'Fairest of Them All' shirt, and sat beside Lauren on the small bench.

"Morning." Lauren greeted her happily.

"Hey." Evie replied, grabbing a thing of blush and unscrewing the lid. "Do you mind if I use this?" she asked, already rubbing a brush in the pink powder.

"Be my guest." Lauren replied.

"Thanks." Evie said, moving the brush in upward strokes on her cheeks. After a moment, Evie asked her "So what are the classes like?"

"Easy in the extreme. And very fun. But if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask me." Lauren said in a reassuring measure.

"And the teachers?"

"Well, there is only two. Miss Grimwood, the headmistress of this school, she teaches us everything. History, science, math, english, and we do fun things like arts and crafts, which sounds lame but is really very fun, and we watch plays and musicals and even perform our favorite parts! And there's never any homework!" Lauren excitedly explained.

"What? That's insane! Auradon Prep is much harder!" Evie was thoughtfully silent for a moment before she asked "And who's the other teacher?"

Lauren grabbed the collar of her shirt, twiddled it around, and said "You're looking at her."

" _You_ teach here? Don't you have to graduate to be a teacher?"

"Apparently not. But I'm just the P.E. teacher. Miss Grimwood asked me to because she's getting up in years and really isn't up to moving around as much. That and after I left you guys, I needed some new hobbies so I got into sports. With years of outrunning the authorities

with you four, I was great endurance wise and in really good shape so it was a cinch when I began getting into sports. And it's because I've been playing sports for nearly five years that I was asked to be the gym coach, but don't worry, I won't make you do anything that would break a nail." They both giggled and tapped the tips of their fingers together.

"Thanks." Evie replied after a moment.

"Nothing's too good for my sister." Lauren told her with a shrug and a big smile.

* * *

"Ghouls," Miss Grimwood began, denoting to Lauren and the other ghouls, "And most welcome guests," she added, pointing her head over at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, before continuing. "I made a special treat for you all today." Miss Grimwood picked up a silver platter and ripped the pearly white sheet off of it, revealing its contents. It was a large pile of fudge. Jay and Carlos exchanged a look before hungrily staring at the pile. Since Lauren was in the front, her and Sibella had the plate offered to the two of them first.

"Fangs a lot, Miss Grimwood!" Sibella told her, accepting a piece.

Lauren took a piece as well and said "Yeah, thanks, Miss Grimwood!" She took a bite and savored it. 'Mhmm! Fungus fudge!' Lauren thought as she took another bite, savoring the moldy flavor, when her eyes shot open and she wheeled around in her chair. Miss Grimwood was offering a piece to Mal. Lauren frantically shook her head as Mal looked up from her desk.

When she saw Lauren shaking her head, Mal quirked her head to the side and carefully examined the fudge. Upon close inspection, she saw that it had tufts of green fungus poking out of it. Doing her best to hide her disgusted face, Mal graciously took a piece, but when Miss Grimwood turned her back, Mal tossed the piece to Lauren and motioned for the other three to do the same. Evie also graciously accepted a piece but when Miss Grimwood moved on to Carlos, Evie covertly passed a piece to Mal who tossed it to Lauren. When Miss Grimwood made her way back towards the front, offering the ghouls seconds, Jay and Carlos handed their fudge to Mal who chucked each piece to Lauren who quickly hid them in her purse, taking small pieces and shoving them in her mouth as quickly as possible. When Miss Grimwood offered Lauren seconds, she declined, seeing as she had already had seconds, thirds, fourths, and fifths.

Shrugging, Miss Grimwood set the platter back down on the table, picked up a leftover piece of fudge, and ate it, moaning appreciatively. "Ah, I do make an excellent fungus fudge if I do say so myself."

Lauren snuck a look over at her cousin and saw Mal gag. When she saw Lauren looking at her, Mal made eye contact and mouthed 'Thanks!' Lauren smiled, then nodded businessly before going back to listening to Miss Grimwood again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Treaty**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Looking through her phone, Lauren went over to her gallery and laughed when she saw her 'Camera' album. It had over three thousand pictures in it. Since the only other album apart from 'Camera' was 'Downloads', Lauren created three new albums. 'Girls', 'Ghouls', and 'Cousin and Co'. Then she began sending the pictures from 'Camera' over to her three new albums, deleting ones that didn't look good. She laughed, cried, and reminisced over each picture, finding it hard very to delete the ones that were blurry or the ones in which her finger or thumb had accidently gotten in the way. She'd had all her old photos put on her new phone when she got had gotten an upgrade so she had pictures of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos from before she moved to the human middle school. They were all several inches shorter back then, Jay by almost a foot, and more edgily dressed. Yet they still managed to smile and goof off and have a fantastic time, all the while managing to take dozens of great pictures to document Lauren and her father's visits. They were only allowed to visit in secret and through Pitch's teleportation through shadows. Even though magic couldn't be used in the Isle of the Lost, Pitch was able to because they didn't know he was there. It wasn't magic, it was just him. And Lauren was able to teleport with him because she shared his blood and thus shared his magic and power. Because of this, she used to spend weeks at the Isle, tagging along with her cousin and friends, getting into all kinds of trouble and mischief.

Then she moved to a human school and after that, things changed drastically. Lauren was no longer being taught at home by her father and running rampant amongst the filthy streets of the Isle with her cousin and friends. At that point in her life, she was in a much cleaner, friendlier environment, where doing something wrong wasn't accepted and practiced by the people there. Though Lauren had a knack with bonding quickly and very closely with people so she quickly made a tight knit group of friends; Jazz, Tara, and Marcella.

But four years later, she was yet again whisked away to a new school, far away from the original one. This time she ended up at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls and quickly made friends with all the students there.

And at the end of the day, when it's all said and done, Lauren had eleven amazing friends she loved like family, a cousin she loved like a sister and thought of as a friend, and a great boyfriend who she dearly loved. After another thirty minutes, all her pictures were neatly sorted and the 'Camera' album only had roughly five hundred photos left in it, the other two thousand five hundred were evenly sorted in three albums, not included in the few dozen she had deleted for either their blurriness or they were unnecessary closeups of her fingers. The epitome of awesome would be if she could take a group selfie with all thirteen of them.

Checking her text messages, Lauren saw that it had been awhile since she had texted her friends anything so she sent them all a selfie of her, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay from earlier that day and then asked them how their school was going. She started getting messages back from them when Mal and Evie walked into the room and sat on their beds.

Lauren slipped it in her pocket, and walked over to them. Leaning against Evie's bed, she asked "So where've you girls been?"

"We were just showing Miss Grimwood the contract drawn up by the royals of Auradon. She said she would contact your father and the other ghouls parents and have them sign it by tomorrow, before Maleficent comes to pick back up." Evie told her, flicking her hair back and over her shoulder, with a smile.

Lauren returned the smile before pushing off against the bed frame with her hips and settling in on the bed beside Evie. Lauren pushed her own hair back behind her shoulders and asked the two girls "So when are the parents stopping by to sign the contract, exactly? Did she give a specific time?"

Mal shrugged and Evie said "It'll be sometime in between sunset and sunrise so it will have to be within the next couple of hours because we leave tomorrow morning and some of the monsters cannot be out during the day, as I'm sure you've noticed. Like Dracula, for instance."

Lauren nodded impatiently. Of course she had noticed. She had been going to Miss Grimwood's school for over three months and had met all the ghoul's parents several times already. Lauren was still fascinated by the fact that Sibella could withstand the sun's rays and be outside during broad daylight with nothing more than a slight sunburn to show for it. She wondered how the ghoul had ended up that way, with Count Dracula for a father and another vampire for a mother. Lauren sighed, now thinking about how lucky it was that her vampire friend could be out in the sun for she would have surely died of boredom a very long time ago if she could only be in the dark, or in the shade at the very least. Suddenly deep in thought, she completely forgot about Evie and Mal as they chatted amongst themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Departure**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

In the morning, the school was in a very somber mood because of the departure of their four guests. Before Maleficent appeared, Miss Grimwood formally handed over the contract to Mal who sealed it in a special file folder before slipping it in Evie's bag.

Lauren hugged Mal as soon as her hands were free and Mal quickly hugged her back. "It's been so long since I last saw you and the visit was just too short! Who knows when I'll see you next?" Lauren whispered in a tearful voice.

Mal began tearing up as well and said "I don't know! Hopefully sometime soon. Maybe you can come visit the four of us in Auradon one day. You'd be treated like royalty."

Lauren smiled as the two wiped their eyes a bit and said "That'd be nice." She walked over to Evie and hugged her tightly. "Are you wearing your waterproof mascara?" Lauren asked her.

"Yeah. I knew I'd need it. What about you?" Evie replied, tearing up.

"Obviously. I knew I'd miss you guys too much so that's all the makeup I'm wearing." She sniffled before saying "It means so much to me that you'd ruin your makeup for me."

"Of course I would! We're sisters from the hood, remember?" Evie asked her, pulling away to playfully nudge Lauren in the ribs with a smile.

Lauren smiled in response to the nudging and nudged her back before they hugged one last time. Then they slowly broke the embrace and Lauren moved onto Carlos. She may have been taller than him, but you couldn't have told by the way she was acting. She threw her arms around him and cried. Carlos backed up a bit, stumbling on his feet, before he realized what was happening. He wasn't used to a girl hugging him. It took him a second, but before he knew it, he was hugging her back just as tightly. "You don't know how much I'm going to miss you, dude." Lauren told him, crying on his shoulder. When Carlos was left at a loss for words, Lauren pulled back and asked him "You didn't think I wasn't going to miss you, did you?" When Carlos gave a sort-of nod in reply, Lauren laughed and said "Well that's insane! You're one of my best friends! How could I not miss you? You're like a brother to me!"

Suddenly, Carlos hugged her tightly around the waist and he cried out "You're one of my best friends, too! I don't want you to go away again!"

"I'm not going anywhere. You're the one who's leaving this time." and with that, they dissolved into tears yet again. After a bit, Lauren and Carlos pulled apart and she moved on to Jay. Once her eyes connected with his, Jay's playful expression melted away and was replaced by one riddled with agony and loss. Before Lauren was a foot in front of him, Jay reached out an arm and pulled her against his chest. He hugged her tightly against him as Lauren hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you." he said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Lauren replied, crying as well. This exchange involved the least amount of words, but arguably the greatest amount of tears. But just like the other three, it, too, came to an end. Lauren and Jay slowly let go of each other and Jay kissed her on the forehead.

As they backed away from each other, a plume of green smoke appeared in the room and Maleficent materialized in front of them. She struck a pose before looking around and seeing Mal, she walked over to her with a large smile plastered on her face. "There's my little bumpkin! Are you ready to go, sweetie?" she asked.

Mal nodded and said "Sure, mom. Let's go."

That seemed to encourage Maleficent who smiled before grabbing onto Mal with one hand, her staff in the other, and waited for Evie to grab Mal's other hand, Jay grabbed Evie's hand, and Carlos took Jay's other hand. Not a second later, Maleficent raised her staff, cackled wickedly, and her and the other four disappeared in green smoke.

Watching them disappear, Lauren smiled fondly after them, remembering all the good times they'd had together. After embracing her nostalgia, she teleported to the cadet's school, ready to tell Tug he had nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

 **Well that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
